


Adventures of Chairman Meow

by ErinIslands



Series: Adventures of Chairman Meow [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinIslands/pseuds/ErinIslands
Summary: Alec knew very little about cats. So he couldn’t figure out why he was standing in the cat section of a New York City shelter looking at cats.OrAlec adopts a cat for Magnus since he doesn't feed them outside on his balcony anymore.





	

Alec knew very little about cats. He knows Church, Max’s cat, is an asshole. He also knew that you should never trust one because they could be a warlock in disguise. So he couldn’t figure out why he was standing in the cat section of a New York City shelter looking at cats. Of course some were cute, some had seen better days, and some were tiny kittens. If anyone asked it was not Alec who was talking to a little black kitten in a baby voice. He didn’t know who it was, but it was not him (it totally was). Ever since Iris had paraded as a cat in Magnus’ loft he stopped feeding the cats on the balcony. Of course that didn’t stop him from feeding them completely and he would leave food for them near the building but not near his loft. Alec could tell it broke Magnus’ heart because he loved those cats. So Alec decided to get Magnus one of his own, that he could trust completely. That is how he found himself in a New York City shelter looking at cats. 

Alec thought it was best to get Magnus a cat that was a few years old. A cat that could fend for itself while Magnus was away on business. He didn’t think Magnus would have time for a kitten. Sorry little black kitten that was a representation of Alec’s soul. He looked around for a little bit petting cats through the bars of their cages, but none stood out to him. He wanted a cat that screamed Magnus. Maybe that was the problem, he was probably waiting for a glittery cat with perfect eyeliner and perfect hair and perfect nails.  
“Ew mom this one is fat!” A little boy said yanking his mother’s pant leg.  
“Yes he is, Cameron!” She said with a laugh and she and her son moved onto the next row of enclosures.  
Alec was appalled by the name calling and raced over to where the ‘fat’ cat was and looked in the cage. Well, Cameron, you are not wrong. The cat could stand to lose a few pounds, but couldn’t we all? The paperwork on the cat’s cage said he was a he and he was three years old. The name that the shelter gave him was, Butterball. That’s just setting him up for failure! He was a grey long haired tabby with a mane of white around his neck. The selling point of the cat was his eyes. Yellow cat eyes that reminded him of his boyfriend’s beautiful warlock mark. SOLD to the man in all black and scuffed combat boots. He took the cat’s information off the cage and took it to the adoption desks so he could meet the cat. Alec was led to a room with a chair and a few cat toys and told that ‘Butterball’ would be here in a minute. Instead of sitting in the chair, Alec sat on the floor. When Church was actually nice to Alec it was when Alec wasn’t hovering over him at six feet in the air. The door to the adoption room was opened and a girl walked in holding ‘Butterball’. Alec refused to call him that.  
“This is Butterball!” The girl said sitting him on the ground.  
“No it’s not.” Alec grumbled as the cat waltzed around the room.  
“Is this not the cat you wanted to see?” She asked confused.  
“Yes, it’s just Butterball is a terrible name and I won’t call him that.”  
The girl laughed. “Did you have a name in mind?”  
“No,” he said as the cat sauntered over to him. Alec pet him and he laid down and purred getting white cat hair on Alec’s black pants. Alec didn’t mind. “He would be my…. boyfriends cat.” Alec chocked out. “I want him to name him.”  
“Oh cute!” The mundane gushed. “Well, he seems to like you well enough!” She was right. The cat had laid his head on Alec’s leg and was batting at the string Alec had picked up off the ground. “Unfortunately he was one of the next cats to be euthanized. This shelter fills up fast in the spring with all the new kittens. New York has too many stray cats that end up in shelters. All the cats here have been fixed and microchipped in case they ever get out. It’ll have the shelter’s information on it and the information of the owner so they can reunite.” If Alec hadn’t been sold on the cat before hearing that he would be euthanized soon if he wasn’t taken home made him want the cat more. Even if Magnus didn’t want him he could live in Alec’s room in the institute.  
“I’ll take him.”

 

The shelter had given Alec a cardboard caring box for the cat as well as a collar that Alec got to pick out. It was purple with stars on it and a bell shaped like the moon. Alec was currently carrying the cat up the stairs to Magnus’ loft. Magnus had been texting him complaining about clients all day so Alec knew he was home at the moment.  
“Magnus?” Alec called as he walked in the apartment. He was carrying the box in his arms because the bottom was bending with the weight of the cat.  
“Alexander, my favorite shadowhunter. I didn’t expect you here.” Magnus called. Alec could hear his footsteps approaching.  
“I got you something.” Alec said.  
“I love when you talk dirty to me, Alexander.” He said coming around the corner and coming to a halt. He was dressed in an iridescent blue shirt tucked into tight black pants. He was wearing a few silver chains around his neck that matched the silver chains on his boots. “What is that?” he asked pointing to the box.  
“Uhm…” Alec started to panic. “Something for you?”  
“Something that needs to be in a box with holes, so it can breathe?” Magnus asked arching an eyebrow.  
“Uh, yeah.” Alec said shrugging. He wanted to run away, maybe get put in the cat shelter and get adopted so he could be out of this conversation.  
“Okay,” Magnus walked to sit down on the couch. “Let’s see it.”  
Alec followed him to the couch and placed the carrier in between him and Magnus. “Open it.” Alec told the warlock.  
Magnus carefully opened the box and let out a gasp. “You got me a cat?” He said turning his eyes to Alec.  
“Yeah, I know you’ve been sad since you stopped feeding the cats on the balcony so I thought that I would get you one from the shelter so you would know it wasn’t a warlock in disguise. He was going to be euthanized soon if no one took him and Cameron called him fat and they named him Butterball and that’s just an awful name for a cat. And his eyes reminded me of yours when you aren’t wearing a glamour and he’s a good cat and he deserves to be in a good home. He deserves someone to spoil him and I know you will, and so will I. That’s probably how he got so chunky. But I mean he’s so cute.” Alec probably would have continued to blabber on but Magnus put a hand over Alec’s mouth.  
“Who is Cameron?.” Magnus asked picking up the cat.  
“That is what you got from all the blabbering I just did?” Alec asked exasperated.  
“Yes. Should I know this Cameron person?”  
“Well, probably not. He was at the shelter with his mom and he told his mom that he was fat. He said leaning down to pet the cat between his ears. “And they gave him the name Butterball!”  
Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec’s lips chastely. He pulled away and looked down at the cat. “Though you do look like a butterball that can’t be your name.” He said and cuddled the cat tighter in his arms, the cat closed his eyes and purred. “You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Magnus said to the cat scratching underneath his chin. “Besides the lovely boy who got you for me.” Magnus said sending Alec a wink which made the young man blush. Magnus set the cat down on the couch and he hopped off to explore the loft, swishing his tail back and forth as he went. Alec watched him for a while making sure he didn’t get in trouble but looked at Magnus when he sniffled.  
“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec said pulling him closer.  
“You got me a cat.” Magnus said and wiped at his eyes only smearing his makeup.  
“Do you not want him? I th-thought you liked him.” Alec stuttered nervously.  
“I do. I do!” Magnus said crying some more. He pulled away from Alec to pace in front of him. “When you got me that token for protection,” He paused. “that was the first gift I had gotten in a long time, Alexander. I didn’t know how to react to that and I really don’t know how to react to you getting me a cat.” He stopped pacing and pulled Alec to his feet and into his arms.  
“Magnus, you deserve nice things. Whether it’s a cheap protection token or a slightly overweight cat. I want to do nice things for you.” Alec said hugging him tight.  
“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Alexander.” Magnus said attaching his lips to Alec’s in a deep kiss filled with love that both of the men had for each other. They broke apart when they heard a loud crash from Magnus’ bedroom. Alec grabbed his blade from his holster and ran in the direction of the room. However, he was only greeted by a smug looking cat who knocked down half of the beauty products on Magnus’ vanity.  
“Well Alexander, you got me a demon.” Magnus said from behind Alec with a heavy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope they add Chairman Meow to the Shadowhunters cast, and when they do he should get a whole episode.


End file.
